


Surprise Surprise, Another Surprise

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Sean's been avoiding Antonio and he couldn't help but think of the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

Pierre drags his bag behind him as he follows Antonio inside his apartment in Venice. It was one of the last few weekends before the Formula 1 season begins and before Pierre makes his way back to Japan. 

He got a call from Antonio inviting him over to hang out and Pierre could just pick up the note of sadness in Antonio's voice as he begs Pierre to come over. Pierre couldn't say no, besides, no one wants a sad Antonio. So he packs his bags and books the next flight to Italy to go to Antonio.

Antonio shows him the guest room and Pierre drops his nags before he follows Antonio to the kitchen. "Do you want to eat now or get dinner later?" Antonio asks. "Dinner later. Can I have some water though?" Pierre asks as Antonio nods and gets a bottle of water for his friend. "So why am I here?" Pierre asks as he takes the offered water. Antonio shrugs. "What, I can't hang out with you?" Antonio says. "No but usually you'd be dying to spend time with Sean instead of dragging me out here." Pierre says as he looks at Antonio. "He's busy." Antonio says and Pierre could clearly hear some bitterness in his voice.

"Oh my god. Something happened." Pierre realizes as he looks at his friend. "He's just busy with his new team." Antonio tries to convince him but he can't look at Pierre properly. "Did you two fight?" Pierre asks but Antonio won't answer. "He keeps saying some other time." Antonio says and Pierre could see how sad he is in his eyes. "He didn't really say why so I assumed he was busy with his team but then I see him going out with Mitch and even with Stoffel but he wouldn't come visit me." Antonio says. 

Pierre could see that Antonio was trying hard to keep it together. "It's been almost two months since I last saw him, Pierre." Antonio says as he wipes at his eyes. Pierre quickly moves to his friend's side as he tries to comfort Antonio. This was the first time that Pierre ever saw Antonio cry out of sadness. Even when he lost the championship, Antonio put on a brave face for the team as he hugged Pierre and congratulated him. He's only ever seen Antonio cry one other time but it was for a different reason. 

Pierre invited Antonio, Sean, Mitch and Alex to celebrate with him and Stoffel in Paris after the last season. It was their last chance to hang out together with Mitch and Alex leaving and with Pierre mostly being in Japan. It was 4 in the morning that they made their trek back to their hotel. Sean, Alex and Stoffel were mildly tipsy while Mitch was being dragged around by Alex. Sean was supporting a swaying Antonio while Stoffel had Pierre in his arms. They passed by a bakery that was just opening up before Mitch demanded that they get some croissants. They all went in and got some fresh bread for breakfast while Antonio points out that he wants one of the fresh baguettes they had. 

They continue their way home as Mitch munches on a croissant. They could idly hear Antonio mumbling things in Italian before they heard him whale at Sean. They all turned to see Sean now holding the baguette as Antonio cries out. "Give him back!" Antonio shouts as he tries to reclaim the bread from Sean. "Give me back Pierre! He might get sad if I don't hug him!" He says as he continues to reach for the baguette. Pierre could hear Alex and Stoffel start laughing but he wasn't sure if they were laughing at Antonio or laughing from Antonio calling the baguette by his name. Sean eventually gives Antonio the baguette back to make him stop crying. 

"I'm sure he has a good reason for not being able to see you." Pierre says. "Maybe. What if it's something else." Antonio says. "What if he really doesn't want to see me anymore?" Antonio says as he wipes at his eyes. "I doubt that. Sean loves you." Pierre says as he hugs Antonio. "I didn't even tell him about Ferrari until the deal was done. I've been busy with Ferrari and Sauber that I haven't talked to him much and when I do get to talk to him it's only for a short time." Antonio says. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" He says and even Pierre felt something sting in his heart at Antonio's words. "Antonio, no. Sean love you more than anything in the world and I'm sure that he's proud of you and with what you're doing." Pierre says as he tries to cheer him up. 

Antonio sighs as he wipes the last of his tears and looks at Pierre. "I think I can finally take you to that place I keep saying you'll love for dinner." Antonio says with a weak smile which Pierre returns. "Sounds great. We'll have dinner, catch up. Forget about everything else." Pierre says. "Yeah, why I dragged you here, right?" Antonio jokes. "Nah, I'm glad to be here and it's always nice to hang out with you." Pierre says with a smile. "Can I take a shower first though?" Pierre asks as Antonio nods. He heads back to his room and lets out a heavy sigh before he pulls out his phone.

_From GasGas: "I'm with him and he's sad."_

_From Seany: "Then cheer him up. That's why you're there."_

_From GasGas: "He thinks you don't love him anymore, Sean."_

_From TheStoff: "That sounds bad."_

_From Seany: "Distract him!"_

_From GasGas: "Why don't you hurry up with the house hunting???_

_From TheStoff: "Sean's being picky with the houses."_

_From Seany: "I'm not! It has to be perfect for me and Antonio"_

_From GasGas: "Wtvr. Just hurry up. He looks depressed and he misses you. I need to go."_

_From TheStoff: "Alright then. Love you :)"_

_From Seany: "Love you too :3"_

_From GasGas: "FUCK U SEAN"_

_From Seany: "No thanks :P"_


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio sighs as he rests his head against the cool glass of the taxi. They were back from the Bahrein test and Sean asked him to stay with him in London. He's missed his boyfriend with all the traveling going on and it was only during Bahrein that they saw each other again.

Antonio's eyes were glued to the screen during the Formula 2 race as he watches Sean. Sean managed to finish in the points during both races and Antonio could feel the happy bubble in his chest as he sees Sean smiling at his result. The races finish and it was time for the first in-season test. Antonio was testing in Kimi's place while Sean was testing for Toro Rosso. Antonio couldn't help but stare at Sean dressed in Toro Rosso colors as he climbs into the car. They even pass each other on track a few times as they try to gather data for their respective team. Antonio was glad that this was another experience that they could share together.

Sean was sat next to him in the taxi as he was busy with his phone. Antonio looks on as he spots familiar places that he's passed by during the occasions that he's visited Sean in London. It was so different from going home to his place in Venice but there was always that warm feeling that he got knowing that he was making his way to see Sean. He had a good talk with Pierre when they spent time in Italy together. Pierre even told him that he was a bit jealous that Sean was in Formula 2 and they can still travel together. With Pierre racing in Japan and Stoffel in Formula 1, they'd be spending less and less time with each other. But Pierre only smiles, "At least we get to go home to each other." Pierre said and Antonio feels hopeful for his friends.

Sean looks over to Antonio who was fighting to keep his eyes open. Sean was nervous. After how many months of trying to find the perfect house and finally getting it and moving in in less time, he was finally taking Antonio to what he hopes would be their home. He pushes back the thoughts of Antonio not liking the place or saying no to moving in. But he shakes his head to get rid of them. He knows that it's Antonio that he wants to spend his life with and hopefully this is the right step in that direction. The taxi pulls over to the address that he had given, this is it. Sean looks over to a sleeping Antonio. He moves to wake him. "Tonio, we're here." Sean says as he gently shakes him to wake up.

Antonio's eyes open as he looks to see Sean smiling at him. Sean gets out first as he helps the guy unload their bags. Antonio eventually gets out, trying to wake himself up a bit, before he notices where they are. "Where are we?" Antonio asks as he looks at Sean. They were clearly not in front of the apartment that Sean and Mitch share and he had no idea where they are. "Come on." Sean says with a smile as he takes their bags and usher Antonio inside of the new apartment. Antonio takes in the sight in front of him. There were photos of Sean as a boy next to his own photos. There were photos of them racing and during their win in Asian Le Mans next to Antonio's wins in Baku and in Monza. 

"Sean." Antonio says as he turns to face Sean who was smiling at him. "Welcome home." Sean says as he takes in Antonio's reaction of confused, realization and joy. "It's why I've been telling you I was busy. I really was busy but not with my team but busy looking for a place and fixing it up for us." Sean says. "This is ours?" Antonio says with wide eyes. "If you'd move in with me, yes." Sean says. Antonio drops his bags and launches himself towards Sean. "Of course I would!" Antonio says as he peppers Sean's face with kisses. Sean feels like he could finally breath. Antonio said yes. "It's perfect. I love it. I love you." Antonio says before he slots their lips together and Sean wraps his arms around him. 

"Stoffel and Mitch helped me out. Pierre also knew." Sean says when they break apart. "Pierre knew?" Antonio asks. "Yeah. Speaking of, Mitch already planned a housewarming party for this place. We just have to say the word when." Sean says with a chuckle. Antonio still couldn't believe everything. Sean got them a house, their own home and their friends helped them out. "Later. I think we should have our own little housewarming party." Antonio says as he trails kisses down Sean's neck. "I think the bedroom's this way." Sean says before he lets out a gasp when Antonio's teeth grazes against his skin. The party can wait. They need to make sure the bed works first.


End file.
